


Ninji Jump

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. 2
Genre: Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Two Ninji at the hills overlooking the starting section of Subcon are jumping in place endlessly... when Dry Bowser pops up and pushes them off, finally giving them what they want... movement.





	Ninji Jump

The Ninji were bouncing about on the green hills rising above the tropical jungles populating the bright and colorful dream realm of Subcon, with several Shy Guys walking by as the ninja themed enemies kept hopping in place.

"Man... if only we had more room to just dash... instead we have to keep on jumping," The first Ninji groaned as he was feeling tired. "Just once I'd like to stretch my legs!"

The Ninja would sort of get his wish as Dry Bowser came climbing up the grassy green vine, pouncing onto the Ninji as he headed upwards, causing the Ninji to fall off the hill he was previously on. The other Ninji noticed this as he was quite shocked, only to be jumped on Dry Bowsr as well, the skeletal reptile turning around and rubbing his red hair.

"Hmm... maybe I shouldn't have jumped on them." Dry Bowser said to himself as he shrugged, placing back in a bone that was popping out. "Eh. It doesn't matter, I suppose."  
The Ninjis got back up as they glanced up to see Dry Bowser climb up the grassy hills, with the two looking at each other.

"He pushed us off," The first Ninji proclaimed while jumping.

"We should get back at him!" The second Ninji proposed as the two made a leap upwards, going after Dry Bowser as they jumped on their fellow Shy Guys, determined to get vengeance as they were finally moving around.

As Dry Bowser kept jumping on top of the rising green hills, the Ninjis were not too far behind him. Dry Bowser turned around to get a quick glance at them, squinting as he shrugged and picked up a turnip nearby, chucking it at the two Ninjis, who dodged with precise jumping. Shrugging, Dry Bowser pulled out a bone from his skeletal body frame and chucked it away like a boomerang at the Hoopsters crawling on the vine, knocking them off as he climbed the shortest vine after grabbing his bone.

"Wow... he uses his own body like a weapon?" The first Ninji gasped in amazement.

The second Ninji bounced in agreement. "Man, I wish we could use ourselves like that... I bet we could do anything!"

"Still following me, I see," Dry Bowser said to himself as he was holding onto the grassy vine, shaking his head as he kept on heading upward, eventually going through white puffy clouds as he noticed Birdo standing on a blue platform that was on top of a rocky mountain, with there being nothing but clouds surrounding it.

"So you want to get this orb that I'm defending for no reason? So be it!" Birdo exclaimed as she began firing eggs out of her snout, with Dry Bowser dodging under the eggs as he was trying to think of how to hit back at her.

The two Ninjis that were following Dry Bowser through jumping managed to bounce their way up the vine, the two ninja like enemies watching Dry Bowser approaching the blue platform that was resting on the brown mountain, with Birdo standing her guard on it.


End file.
